Away
by Goldeneyeddragon101
Summary: Hiccup gets lost in a plot to Destroy the world, while Astrid is having a hard time back on Berk. This is about a Year after HTTYD2, but it isn't my take on HTTYD3 (is this confusing you?) Written before RTTE S5, so may be AU. It's not finished but I'm rewriting it anyway.
1. Prologue: Life on Berk

**A/N: 30/03/2018 - So yea … I decided to edit this … But you still get to see the overall plot, which is great! *thumbs go up***

 **And I apologise for deleting the commentary. Don't ask why.** **Please tell me if anything seems off, olr you'd like the original version back.**

 **Disclaimer: This amazing world belongs to Cressida Cowell, Dean Deblois, and the rest of the Dragons team.**

 **Enjoy my first (and only) fanfiction edited.**

* * *

Astrid would normally ride her dragon back home, but it was nesting season. And, like every year for the past 6 years, the dragons would go off nesting. At least these times were without the exploding eggs.

 _Splash!_ A big cold _something_ hit her dead on the head.

"Owww!" Astrid yelped and spun around. "Ok, that's it," she prowled around the snow, slowly towards the bush where she'd seen the Auburn-haired culprit chuck the snow at her.

"Whoever threw that snowball, is sooooooo _dead_. Hmmmm … I wonder who it could be …"

She stealthily crawled around the bushes, the messy mop of Auburn hair in view, with the big playful Cat Dragon, and …

" _AHA!_ " She yelled, and Hiccup jumped back in fright, landing on his bum. Toothless gave his dragon warble and jumped around.

Astrid burst out laughing, before reaching out a hand and pulling him up.

"Not funny, Astrid, not funny at all," Hiccup said, standing up and wiping his wet hands on his pants.

"Sorry, but _I_ thought that was pretty, no, hilariously funny, and Toothless reckons so too," she said, referring to the 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself', who was cleaning his scales. "Don't you, Toothless?"

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked, looking pointedly at the Unholy Offspring. "You think it's funny, _bud_?"

Toothless replied by giving a dragon chortle, which proved Astrid's point.

"So, he's on your side," Hiccup grumbled to Astrid. "That's awesome."

Astrid gave Hiccup a dazzling smile. "You know, as chief's wife, I deserve _some_ respect."

"I think you've enough respect, Mrs. Haddock. Come here, you." He leaned forward and planted a big kiss on Astrid's lips, and Astrid returned it with an equally big kiss.

Toothless looked pointedly away at this. _Why did his human have to kiss his mate all day?_

To Toothless, it looked like Hiccup and Astrid were literally glued to each other. A couple of years back he would grin at it because it looked so cute, but now … It was _kinda_ gross …

Fishlegs suddenly came bursting through the clearing .

"Hiccup, you need to come n–" He stopped, noticing the make out session that he'd just broken up. "Sorry …" he muttered.

Hiccup quickly released Astrid and put his hand through his hair.

"H-Heeeyy … Fishlegs. S-So, um, w-what's up?" Hiccup blushed.

This was happening way too often.

Astrid giggled at Hiccup's stuttering behaviour and pinched him on the cheek. Fishlegs pulled his mind off the image of them two ferociously kissing and went back to the matter at hand.

"It's Ruffnut. And Eret."

"What is it again?" Hiccup sighed, picking at his ear.

"Well, Ruffnut was flirting with Eret-" Fishlegs began.

"Oh, gods … Not _again_. Does that girl ever give up?" Hiccup muttered.

"No, I don't think so," Fishlegs was starting to fidget around, probably with the previous kiss off still floating around in his head. "So anyway, she was flirting with him and Eret … well, he, uh, he …"

Fishlegs kept on fidgeting and stuttering until Hiccup couldn't hold it.

"What?" Hiccup burst out. "What did he say?"

"He told her to never to talk to her again," Fishlegs said in one go.

"OK …" Hiccup and Astrid echoed at the same time.

"… And now she's sulking," Fishlegs finished. "Like, going around and yelling at the whole village."

"Oh." This was going to be a bit of a problem.

"Again." Hiccup thrusted his hands into the air. "What is Ruffnut's obsession with the guy?"

"How are the villagers gonna take that," Astrid muttered dryly into her arms.

"You guessed it. In fact, she's close to throwing a tantrum. And this time, the villagers can't take it anymore," Fishlegs said, now wringing his hands. "There's an lenghty line of people ready to give their complaints to the chief riiiight …" he pointed in the direction of the hall where there was a bunch of angry looking Vikings. "… There".

"Oh my gods," Hiccup said, smacking his head against his palm. "Great."

Astrid gave him a small smile and patted him on the back. He looked up apologetically at her. "Sorry Astrid. I need to sort this out."

Then all the other things he needed to do came flooding back to him, and he groaned. "And then I've got to fix Sven's sheep pen because it's broken _again_ and …"

"You go do your stuff," Astrid said. "I'll go make dinner."

Hiccup slightly stiffened at the thought of Astrid making the dinner, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Fishlegs cringe sympathetically too. He mentally shook himself, then turned to Astrid.

"'Kay," he said. "See you soon, m'lady." He bent down to give Astrid one last, swift kiss on the cheek (in which Fishlegs pointedly looked away), before mounting Toothless, and taking off to the source of complaints.

Astrid smiled at the two flying into the distance, until they were gone.

Well, she'd better get back to dinner then.

* * *

 **Just a crappy little Prologue ...**

 **Golden**


	2. News

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

 **I was so totally ecstatic because I got 2 reviews, and I have 2 followers (for me or my stories, I don't know, but that's still great) – YAY!**

 **Both reviewers wanted more, so clearly it wasn't as crap as I thought people would think it to be.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter! XD**

 **PS.**

 **Guys, I am sorry if I got anything wrong about the dragon feeding habits. I do not play Rise of Berk, so if I did get something wrong, tell me. Please.**

Chapter 2 : North of Berk

"Astrid! I'm home!" Hiccup yelled outside the door. "Can you open up the door? I can't stay out here all night!" _Even though it would save me from the food poisoning she probably cooked up_ , Hiccup thought.

"Hmmmm … Who is it?" Astrid asked cheekily.

"Astrid please," Hiccup said, wearily. "You don't know how much work it takes to shut Ruffnut up!"

Astrid sighed and opened the door. "Hi, Hiccup," she said, smirking. "How did it go?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hiccup mumbled as he walked and flopped down on a random chair to take a breath. "I'd rather take on a Whispering Death, a Shellfire, and a Submaripper rolled into one than have a talk to Ruffnut about Eret. I don't think she was capable of shutting up, ever." He sighed, then removed his prosthetic.

"So, what did you do to shut her up?" Astrid asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Well, I tried telling her that there are other people in life at first," Hiccup said.

"Oh no. Let me guess, it didn't work," Astrid said, putting on a face, pretending to think.

"Oh my Thor. You totally guessed it!" Hiccup exclaimed, and both of them started laughing. Once they started, they found it extremely hard to stop. Only when Hiccup felt like he'd run out of breath, he slowly started to halt.

A brief look passed both their faces as their eyes met, and they leaned in for another long, romantic kiss.

They were sure this one would go on longer than the last one. But whoever said luck favoured the righteous, was totally wrong.

They heard the familiar sound of a 4 winged dragon landing outside the house. Hiccups' mother was back home from her frequent trips to her sanctuary.

Though they knew that Hiccups' mother didn't mind the single bit when they were kissing, they still felt sort of awkward doing it. Even though they were married, and Valka was Astrid's mother in law.

The moments reminded her of the moments she and Stoick had spent together, and it hurt knowing that her husband was gone, forever.

Moments later, Valka knocked on the door, and Hiccup went to the door to let her in.

"Hi mom," he said, smiling.

"Hi Hiccup," she said, as she walked into the house. She spotted Astrid, and smiled. "Hi, Astrid."

"Hi, Valka," Astrid greeted, and got up to let her have her chair.

"Oh, it's alright, dear. I'm fine," Valka said hurriedly. She got her own chair and sat down.

"Sooooo …" mother and son began at the same time. They looked at each other and Hiccup blushed.

"You go first," Hiccup said.

"No, no, you go first," Valka said.

"Ummm… Ok. Well, we had some minor disturbances," Hiccup started.

"Minor?" Astrid asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What happened?" Valka asked, though she knew that it had to be someone in the village.

"Eret and Ruffnut," Hiccup and Astrid said together, sighing. "They had a fight. And Ruffnut annoyed the whole village."

"What was it for, this time?" Valka asked. She'd also gotten extremely tired of the two.

"Eret cracked, according to Fishlegs," Astrid said. Saying she suddenly had a thought. She turned to Hiccup.

"Hey, did you have a little talk with Eret?"

"What for?" Hiccup asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Well, you know. Eret got angry. He needs to calm down."

"Oh, he's calmed down. In fact, he's not even talking. I'm starting to think that maybe I should put a restraint order around them two … just so they don't kill each other."

"Why did he crack?" Valka asked, still trying to work out what exactly had happened from the very little information the other two had divulged.

"I … have absolutely no idea," Hiccup said. "I'm just glad there's no death and that everything's been sorted out. Hopefully."

Astrid started to ask what Hiccup meant by 'hopefully', but Hiccup turned to Valka and said, "Sooooooo … any news, mom?"

"Well, the eggs are hatching, and all the baby dragons seem to be very healthy. But …" Valka seemed suddenly sad and angry. "Some dragons were injured."

"That's horrible," Hiccup said, cursing the winter for giving less fish and causing dragons to fight over food. "Why?"

"No," Valka sensed that Hiccup was thinking the injuries were natural, caused by the dragons fighting over the winter supply of fish. "It wasn't natural. It was human."

 **Oh my goodness, guys.**

 **I just realised that there is something extremely important I forgot to post in my last chapter. The copyright claims.**

 **So, I will post two here.**

 **I do not own Dreamworks or How to Train Your Dragon. I do not have any dreams of owning either, except that I'd like to make The Serpents Heir into a motion picture, if I could (totally impossible).**

 **Please pretend that you read two of those, I don't want to have to type that up again.**

 **As always, guys, R &R.**

 **(Pleassseeee …)**


	3. Promises

**OMyThor guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in the past 18 days! I had homework and I also tend to procrastinate. Plus when I have a project style homework I tend to spread it out over the course of weeks no matter how easy it is ... *sobs off in a small dark corner***

 **Anyway, I have decided to come back after finally making sure my homework was perfect (I am paranoid about getting good grades). If you guys don't hate me for updating this late, PLEASE REVIEW IT OR I WILL DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE … (just joking. But I do cry. Sometimes)**

Chapter 3 : Compromise received

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged worried glances.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

Valka gave him a look.

"Do you know what caused it?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," Valka said. "But whoever it was, they knew what they were doing. They had a very sure hit."

A chilling thought suddenly hit Hiccup, and, apparently, Astrid thought the same too.

"Hiccup. You don't reckon it could be - " Astrid began.

"No," Hiccup said, in an unnaturally decisive voice. "I mean it can't be … they haven't been sighted for the last year…"

Astrid looked worried. "We didn't actually see Ryker die, he just fell … hundreds of feet … down …" she trailed off.

"Still, they totally disappeared after Viggo died," Hiccup said, trying to convince himself that everything was completely fine instead of muddled up and potentially dangerous.

"But Ryker … could … have survived ...?"

"Who are you two talking about?" Valka asked. The only people she'd ever met that hunted dragons was Eret, and he'd stopped hunting them a few months ago. These people – Ryker and Viggo – she didn't have a clue who they were.

"Well … there were these dragon hunters a few years ago … and they were capturing dragons for sale …" Hiccup began. Valka frowned.

"We came across them and they tried to kill us for getting into their way. We managed to … stop … their operations about a year ago."

"So … this Ryker and Viggo …"

"They were the head of the hunters. Well, Viggo the head. Ryker was his second-in-command. I don't think he enjoyed being bossed around by his younger sibling …"

"They were _siblings–_ "

"Yeah, and they caused a lot of trouble."

"How did they die?"

Hiccup looked a tiniest bit uncomfortable. "Ryker died from the Shellfire tipping over. And Viggo … Well … Viggo died because I … sort of threw the Dragon Eye into the volcano because he had Astrid and he went after it and the ledge gave away … and then he fell."

Valka opened her eyes wide. "He wanted to exchange the Dragon Eye for Astrid?"

"Yeah …" Hiccup trailed off. Astrid squeezed his hands lovingly.

Then turned to Valka and said, "and … we haven't had any sign of them since."

Valka nodded and tried to think of something to turn around the awkward air. Suddenly she realised something her son had just said.

"Did you say, _Shellfire_?"

Hiccup looked up. "Yeaahhhh …Why?"

"I think … I spotted one on the way back."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, interested.

"One of them had some sort of half destroyed machinery on their back …"

Hiccup stood up in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah … I thought it was weird too …"

"It's the Shellfire Viggo and Ryker used, it has to be!" Hiccup said, getting worked up. "What was it doing?"

"It was swimming underneath the water with it's other friends …"

Hiccup breathed a sort of sigh of relief. If Ryker was on that ship he definitely couldn't couldn't survive, there was no way he could hold his breath for that long.

But there was a small nagging feeling still inside his chest, and it told him that he had to go and check.

"OK, I don't think there's anything wrong, but I still think that I should go and check what's going on. Me and Toothless will go and check," Hiccup said.

"OK, I'll get ready," Astrid said, moving to get up.

"Astrid …" he looked at her. "You need to stay and fill in for me."

"Can't somebody else -"

"Astrid. Eret is not talking to anyone. The twins prefer destroying to helping, Fishlegs is studying Speed Stingers and Snotlout is ... well ..."

"OK, I get what you mean, but why can't your mum or Gobber take the job? I mean -"

"Astrid, _please_. You're chieftess. It's your duty too."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"I'll send Terror Mail, I promise," Hiccup said. "Look, Astrid, I don't want you in danger."

"And you?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"As I said, Astrid. I'll be fine. Terror Mail every day. And even then, longest time away, half a month. It's just a lookout. I'll be back as soon as possible and then _we'll_ work out our next move, _together_."

Astrid still wanted to protest, so Hiccup stopped her by pressing a kiss to her lips.

When he finished, Astrid was blushing. _Hold yourself together_ , she told herself sternly.

"Hiccup, as much as I ... liked that, I'm still worried -"

"Astrid. I'll be safe. That is a promise," Hiccup said.

Behind them, Valka had finally opened her mouth to object.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I've been there before, remenber? You should stay and help Astrid."

Valka wanted to help Hiccup, but Hiccup was way to stubborn to let anyone do so, so she relented. That was one of the genes he'd inherited from Stoick.

"OK," she said. She looked at Astrid.

Astrid stared into nothingness, then looked up.

"Terror Mail every day."

"Yes miss," Hiccup saluted.

"Promise me that you'll be safe," Astrid continued.

"Yes miss," Hiccup said again.

"Ffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee ..." Astrid drawled in one painfully long note.

Hiccup gave her a seducing smile and astrid returned one back. Then Hiccup bent down and kissed her again, and in that moment no one else mattered. Just them two.

Astrid suddenly pulled away and asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Hiccup stated plainly.

Both pairs of eyes snapped up to him.

" _What_?!" Astrid and Valka asked at the same time.

"The sooner I leave ... the sooner I get back," Hiccup answered.

" ..." was the answer he recieved.

"I'll just take that as compromise recieved," he said cheekily, and then hurried upstairs before either one of them could try to kill him.

 **In case any of you are wondering why they didn't think it was Drago, well, I just wanted to make a point that they are sure Drago is dead in the story, or has lost his dignity and power and is scared to come out. Which was sort of what he was like in the movies … right?**

 **If you don't hate me please review,**

 **If you don't hate me please review,**

 **If you really really don't**

 **Really really hate me,**

 **Then please review!**

 **A parallel (I think that's what they're called) of 'If you're really really happy clap you're hands'.**

 **Got the idea off thepurplewriter333, a super awesome writer! ;)**

 **You guys are all TOTALLY AMAZING, please review if you read this!**


	4. Off

**To all those who are probably secretly disappointed in me beacuse I said in a review in thepurplewriter333's story How To Train Your Hiccup that I'd post 5 new chapters, and I didn't … I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

 **I am posting as fast as I can, but I am just too … I DON'T KNOW, GUYS!**

 **HEELLLLLPPPPPPP!**

 **Anyway, I give you chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 : In the morning

Morning came fast, much too fast for Astrid's liking. She groped around to make sure Hiccup hadn't already snuck out, like he'd tried to do so once on Dragon's Edge. To her relief, he was there, sound asleep. She smiled and gave him a kiss, then she got dressed and went downstairs.

She'd been awake all night thinking about Hiccup. And the injured dragons. What if their injuries had something to do with Viggo's operation? Not necessarily by Viggo or Ryker themselves, but maybe by one of their men who wanted revenge …

But … why would they want revenge? As far as she thought, they _hated_ the Grimborns … they had treated them like scum …

She heard scuffling behind her, and turned to see Hiccup walking down the stairs behind her.

"Hey Astrid," He mumbled. He went to capture her lips in a kiss. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, I totally didn't worry about my accident prone husband for half the night," Astrid said sarcastically.

Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe … very funny, Astrid. Look, I said this a million times, I'll be fine."

Astrid was the exact opposite of convinced.

"Look, we already agreed last night. Let's just stop worrying and let me get ready, OK?"

Astrid really wanted to say something, but what was the point? Stubbornness was literally her husband's middle name.

"Ok," she mumbled. She remenbered what she had made last night, after Hiccup went upstairs. "Do you want some Yak Chops? I tried making some last night … I think they turned out pretty well!"

Hiccup stiffened for a fraction of a second, then said, "S-sure, Astrid. No problem. I-I just n-need to g-go, and, saddle Toothless up first …"

As he stuttered, Hiccup took slowly stepped towards the door as quietly as his metal leg would let him.

"Hiccup …" she said, turning around to face him.

Hiccup stopped in mid step, and faced her with an air of caution of her 'Yak Chops'.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Hiccup smiled. "I love you too, Astrid."

Astrid smiled. Then she took out the bag of Yak Chops and said, "Here you go. I spent all night making those."

Hiccup gave an extremely awkward smile, then stepped out of the house.

Astrid suddenly poked her head out and said, "Don't get into trouble!"

"I won't!" Hiccup said, half through his teeth. This Yak Chop's smell was _killing_ him.

Astrid gave him one last stare, and went back inside.

As soon as she was inside, Hiccup chucked it as far as he could. In this case, on top of Snotlout's house. _Oh well_ , he thought, _Better him than me._ _Snotlout wouldn't notice that even if it was stuck in his nostril_. He felt bad for throwing Astrid's cooking away, but the smell was killing him.

He went to saddle Toothless, and his mother came up to him.

"Hey mom!" He said.

"Hey, Hiccup," Valka said. She looked at Hiccup getting ready to saddle on Toothless. "Leaving early?"

"Yeah … figured I'd get a good head start …" Hiccup said. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

Valka stood still for a while, them she whistled for Sharpshot, who flew away from his group of Terrible Terrors.

"You'll need to write every day. Astrid will kill you if you don't," she told him, as she handed him Sharpshot.

"Lucky me," Hiccup muttered. He took Sharpshot.

"Thanks, mom."

Valka gave him a quick smile, and then said, "Well, you better get going …"

"Yeeaaahhhhhh …. Bye," he said.

With that, he took off slowly into the horizon.

 **SO SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT, I am posting a chapter right after I get _ONE_ review, so review fast and I will post fast!**

 **I am also extremely sorry for not doing a proper farewell between Hiccup and Astrid, but I had to make it look like it was just a small recon flight! If you guys are wondering why Astrid didn't come to see Hiccup off, well, let's just say she has a busy schedule as chieftess …**

 **And the top of that list is making Yak Chops!**

 **(Spoiler Alert for Next Chapter :** ** _Astrid tries her own food for the first time! XD_ )**

 **PS . The chapters following chapter 5 will be centred around either Astrid or Hiccup.** **If you want me to make a chapter centred around someone else, or specific characters to be added in, just tell me by PM, or in reviews! ;)**

 **BUT STILL GUYS, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!** **IF YOU READ THIS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU POST IT AS, IF IT'S YOUR FANFIC NAME OR AS GUEST, I AM FINE WITH EITHER!**

 **Bye! *takes a deep breath and fulfills my fandom needs (whatever that means)***


End file.
